the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 602
In NeS1 Post 602, Antestarr, still on the beach of Costa Del Sol, suddenly wonders what he's doing. He is still wearing a trenchcoat and he abhors the company of other people and his long lost love, the only woman in his affections, is dead and buried behind a waterfall - the backstory to the character of Vincent Valentine. He resumes his persona as Vincent Valentine but suddenly MaybeChild rushes up and, after announcing her attack à la Tifa Lockhart, and boots him in the head. But in the Writers' Realm a second PlayStation console is connected to the television, which results in the Final Fantasy VII setting merging with another Role-Playing Game, Lunar: Eternal Blue. The villain of that game, Zophar, arrives and threatens destruction upon Video Game Land and the heroes. Post *Ante, whilst lounging on a beach sipping a drink from a coconut shell, realizes something is amiss...* Ante:... Wait a minute... I'm on a beach wearing a long trenchcoat (reminicsent of Vash the StampedeVash the Stampede article, Wikipedia.), relaxing when I actually prefer the company of a gun to that of a person, and looking at women when the only womanLucrecia Crescent article, Wikipedia. my character would have ever looked at in this way is dead and buried somewhere behind a waterfallLucrecia's Cave article, Final Fantasy Wiki.... oops. *Ante quickly regains his composure and takes on the persona of the cool-under-pressure homicidal maniac aka VincentVincent Valentine article, Wikipedia.. Suddenly Maybe rushes onto the beach after following the trail of burnt grass and trampled monsters, followed by the other party members.* Maybe: *announcing attack* "BOOT TO THE HEAD!" !SHHHHWUMP! Ante: Ow! You booted me in the head! *cocks gun* I'd like to see you try that on me again! Maybe: "BOOT TO THE HEAD!" !SHHHHWUMP! Ante: OW!!! Stop that! *As the others stare dumbfounded, Ante takes multiple boots to the head. Meanwhile, in the semi-real world outside of the TV a strange event happens. Through a mis-wiring of a second PlaystationPlayStation article, Wikipedia. to the televison, the world of FF7Final Fantasy VII article, Wikipedia. crosses with another world, somewhat similar, just as dangerous... A large black cylinder lowers from the sky over the ocean near the coastal town, sucks up Emerald Weapon and eats it, absorbing its power, and grows a face. It begins to taunt the heroes mercilessly.* Large cylindrical grey thing with a face: I am ZOPHARZophar article, Lunar Wiki., dark lord of dark lords, bringer of destructive desctruction, head of the department of redundency dept. Cower in fear, for I shall consume your world and reshape it in my own twisted image. Geb: Uhhh... uh oh.... *Can our heroes possibly beat two RPGsRole-Playing Game article, Wikipedia. at the same time? Who is behind this splicing of PS games? Did next Friday actually arrive? Tune in next time...* Notes Britt's Commentary "Although acting like Tifa LockhartTifa Lockhart article, Wikipedia., MaybeChild was probably kicking Antestarr in the head for being a sexist pervert, which is in-keeping with her pro-feminist character. Though Antestarr the Writer does not explicitly tell people the video game he is referring to, the villain, Zophar, is from the video game Lunar: Eternal BlueLunar: Eternal Blue article, Lunar Wiki.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post